The Legend of the 12 stones
by Backstabber789
Summary: Aura... Psychic... Two of the most powerful forces known to the human eyes. These are the legends that are told for many years. But the legends of aura and psychic are just on the horizon for Ash. After losing in the Sinnoh League he mysteriously vanished. Now it's been seven years and he is attending Silph Co Academy with his identity hidden. What awaits our hero? Abilityshipping!
1. Chapter 1: Silph Co Academy

Author's Note:

Hi! Before reading this story let me state a few things. This is my first fanfiction and honestly my writing skills suck! So please forgive me if it is not that good.  
I would like it if you wrote a review for the story to say what is wrong with the story and if I could make it any better. Please constructive criticism and don't bash me too hard. This story borrowed happened to borrow an element(which is kinda the beginning and I didn't even realize it until after I wrote the story.) from another fanfiction called **The Return of the Betrayed Guardian.** I highly recommend reading that fanfiction because it has done a wonderful job of showing Ash being betrayed. Finally this story is purely for my enjoyment and I want to do it in my spare time. So if you guys like it I would be glad to do more!

Chapter 1. Silph Co Academy.

When a train was slowly coming to a stop, an announcement was made on the intercom.

"We are approaching Silph Co. Academy. Silph Co Academy is the next and final stop. All freshmen please make your way to the entrance and please remember to take all items off the train as you depart. Thank you."

As the train comes to a stop a 17 year old boy moans and yawns.

"Finally made it." A man said after a long nap.

 **Flashback a few months ago.**

On a man is looking over the landscape and pondering on thoughts as a lucario approaches. Despite the lucario not wanting to bother his master he needed to do something.

"Are you still thinking about what happened master? You know people shouldn't be doing that especially on their birthday." A lucario stated.

The man looked at the lucario with a face of no emotion.

"Is that so? I forgot that today was even my birthday. I guess I am seventeen now. Yes I am still thinking about what I could have done to change the outcome."

As the two were talking a delibird approached them. The lucario charged an aura sphere in case of an enemy attack. The delibird however took out a letter and handed it to the man. Once done with the task the delibird took off. Lucario then got rid of the aura sphere and went over to his master.

"What does it say master?"

"I wish you would stop calling me master lucario. I have done nothing to deserve such a title. We are friends and equals." The trainer said. The lucario chuckled a bit as the man read the letter.

 _Dear Ace Waller,_

 _You have the opportunity to attend the most prestigious school known as Silph Co Academy. If you are wondering why then you shouldn't look to far my friend. I don't need to remind you of your achievements and saving the world a few times have helped you as well. Through a favor from the Academy I was able to get you the chance to attend this academy:Just as many elites and champions have to make their name. Please come attend the academy this year Ace. You earned it after all that you have done for this world._

 _Scott_

 _Ps I am glad to see you are safe Ash. It took a lot time to track you down even with all my resources._

"The Silph Co Academy huh?" Ash questioned.

"What will you do master?" The lucario said but already knew the answer to.

"Let's gather everyone around! We are heading off to face the world!" Ash shouted.

 **End of flashback.**

Silph Co Academy was a place made for only for the elite. If you were able to graduate from Silph Co you would secure a spot in the world. It was a school for those who wanted to take their Pokemon knowledge to the next who wanted to work in research, doctors, history, and co-ordinators were allowed to come to the school as well. But the Academy was most known for training pokemon to be the best in the world. Even the Pokemon League has made a tournament after the Silph Co Academy calling it The Masters Of The World. Every year they would take the top 10 students against each other for a chance to see the world. Even Champions and the elite four were always interested and would occasionally compete in the competition to show the students how harsh the world can be when it is standing against them.

As Ash stepped of the train he made sure his cloak and hood were up so that way no one can see his face. Before Ash he saw several towering buildings almost touching the clouds. The courtyard was also huge allowing for several buildings for arenas and healing centers. When he entered the building he looked to see multiple areas and one giant arena where a pokemon battle was happening. Ash approached one of the area's he was greeted with an explosion followed by a puff of smoke. When it all cleared up he saw a dragon roaring while a yellow beast was down.

"Electivire is unable to continue! The winner is Dragonitie and Lance!"

"Good work electivire you still need some training. Hmph, I would expected no less from this academy." A purple haired figure stated.

"That was a good battle Paul. You almost managed to beat two of my pokemon. However I think you would need to re-think your strategy and use better techniques for your pokemon." Lance stated.

"I thank you for your words Lance." Paul said before he did a quick bow to show respect.

"By the way Paul have you heard anything about him?" Lance asked now with a serious tone.

"As far as I know he is still dead. But I believe he is closer than we think." Paul saying with a smirk. "I wouldn't be surprised if he attended this very Academy."

"Well that's quite a statement. I will keep an eye out."

Both trainers bowed and exited off the field.

"Well that's one person who still believes I am alive. I will have to be on my guard"

He walked out of the arena started walking courtyard they approached the largest building. In bold letters it read, "SILPH CO ACADEMY MAIN BUILDING" In the main lobby he found a reception desk and a man talking to his battle brains. He still had his usual Hawaii shirt and sunglasses inside (Seriously why are you wearing glasses inside?). As he excused himself away from Brandon and the other battle brains he went up to speak with Ash.

"It's been too long Ace!" Scott said offering a hand. Ash reluctantly shook Scott's hand. This surprised the other battle brains as they wondered who this mysterious person was. "How have you been doing? Been keeping yourself busy?"

"I guess you could say that. I want to offer my thanks Scott. It is a honor to meet your battle brains as well." Ash said bowing before them quickly and returning to the conversation. "So where can I get registered?"

"All taken care of Ace. Here I have your paperwork right here" Scott told Ash as he pulled out a packet of information. "Here is your schedule and what classes you are going to take. Obviously most will be about Pokemon but you also need to take some other classes to graduate."

"Thank you Scott. Um Scott? Not that I want to be rude but your battle brains are kinda staring."

"Ah of course. I haven't told them who you are. Everyone this is Ace. He worked some with the Pokemon Rangers and is a very gifted trainer."

All the battle brains at this point star at Ace in shock. The Pokemon Rangers are one of the most respected groups out there. Not to mention you have to have exceptional skills as a trainer and be at an extremely high level. This all coming from someone who was only 17 years old?

"Nice to meet you Ace! I am Arena Tycoon Greta, this is Pike queen Lucy, and this is Salon Maiden Anabel!" Greta shouted to the top of her lungs. "We are also going to be attending this Academy as well. I look forward to battling you!"

"Looking forward to battling you as well Ace. You must be strong if you were with the Rangers." Lucy stated

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ace. I hope that we are able to battle soon." Anabel shyly said.

"I am looking forward to when we battle" Ash stated with a smirk.

Before any of the other battle brains could speak with Ash,Scott decided get them off of Ash's back.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to talk with Ace alone if you don't mind. Why don't you guys get ready for the opening ceremony? The other brains can show you around the place to."

"EHHH? Fine come on Lucy and Anabel." Greta said disappointed that she couldn't stick around longer. Lucy was following behind but Anabel was in deep thought. "What's wrong Anabel?"

"Huh? Oh nothing! Just thinking about what the year as in store for us!"

"You were thinking about Ace weren't you? Man Anabel you really know how to pick them!" Greta said smirkly.

"It's not like that!" Anabel shouted as her face filled with embarrassment. Then a certain memory came into the Salon Maiden's face like a slap to the face and she had to run to the bathroom before any of the frontier brains could stop her. She cried very violently in the bathroom as she was remembering a certain black haired trainer. Anabel couldn't help but thinking that she had known who Ace was. He looked familiar to Ash... He couldn't have been Ash.

"Ash... Where are you?" Anabel said as the tears didn't stop.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Scott?" Ash asked now being in the clear.

"First of all it is great to see you again. I am glad that you were able to come out of that incident unharmed. It was a real shame though what happened though."

"Look Scott I am grateful for having me here,but why is Anabel attending this school?"

"So you are only concerned about Anabel then?" Scott said trying to hold in his laughter.

"That's not what I meant Scott!" Ash now looking as red as a tomato.

"Well those two are still quite young and with their battle frontier status I figured more training

and more exposure to the battle frontier wouldn't be too bad at all. But there is another reason to why I had her attend this school."Scott said with a more serious tone.

"What is that reason is that Scott?"

"Out of everyone that heard about your death, Anabel took it the hardest. She would always cry in her room and would lose battles all the time as a battle brain. I eventually had to have the challengers sent to Brandon to have her recover for a bit. If I didn't know better Ash..."

"You can stop right there Scott. I know.. Believe me I know."

 **Flashback after Ash conquered the battle frontier near a certain lake..**

The sun shined brightly and the breeze was a gentle as a feather. It was a perfect day to be outside and two trainers easily took advantage of it. They were lying down on the grass and relaxing in the nice shade a tree provided. They watched their Pokemon run around and play.

"Hey Ash?" A purple haired girl asked.

"What's up Anabel? Something on your mind?"

"You are going to the Sinnoh region soon aren't you? Do you really have to go?" Anabel was hoping that Ash would want to stay, but then he wouldn't be Ash if he didn't go.

"Hmmm. Yeah I want to keep exploring and trying to become the best Pokemon master!" Ash exclaimed.

Ash's face glowed with enthusiasm. She knew it wasn't fair to keep Ash tied down and keep him from realizing his dream. And yet Annabel didn't want to see him leave yet. She wanted to stay with him for the rest of his life. Unexpectedly,Anabel started to cry.

"Whoa hey Anabel? What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" Ash,now worried that he hurt Anabel's feelings somehow. He grabbed her chin to make sure she stared right into his Amber eyes.

"I... Just... Don't... Want...You... To... Leave..." Anabel said between sobs.

Ash pulled Anabel into an embrace and patted her back to try and calm her down. Her tears took a long time but eventually she calmed down. He didn't realize that her feelings with him were so intense. He wanted to stay with her, but he wanted to at least travel to Sinnoh first and be done with the region before he came back to her.

"Anabel. Once I finish with the Sinnoh region. I will come back to you okay?" Ash asked with his signature smile.

"Promise me. Ash Ketchum promise me you will come back to me."

"I promise I will come back to you Salon Maiden Anabel."

 **End flashback.**

"Well why didn't you return to Anabel then? You could have prevented her from having a rough time and you also knew her feelings for you." Scott asked.

"Well I would have if I could have. But something has been keeping me busy.

"I was also going to ask what you have been up to these past 7 years? The whole world thought you were dead."

"Yeah I know. Well after my loss at Sinnoh I was going to start on a new journey. That's when team rocket showed up and almost destroyed me. Since the accident I really didn't have many options... After what they did I swore that I would destroy Team Rocket so I went off training and started to learn about aura. With the help of a lucario,sensing that I had the legendary aura of Sir Aaron we trained to take team rocket down. I was able to defeat Giovanni with no problem and thus team rocket came to an end."

"Okay but that was only 4 years after your disappearance why didn't you go back? After all you defeating them was one of the greatest achievements ever known to man. I mean a 14 year old boy defeating a criminal organization all by themselves. Yet the papers said a 14 year old boy died with them."

"I just couldn't. Hey guys I left to destroy team Rocket and didn't even say anything to them. Not to mention that the papers told the world that a 14 year old boy died and a certain hat was left there. Everyone assumed it was me because of the hat. How could I just return and act like nothing happened? They have lives too. I couldn't just jump back in so I decided to help the Pokemon Rangers."

"How could they keep quiet about you by the way? Surely someone would have spotted you and should have called you out as Ash."

"I spoke with the boss and explained by situation. Eventually he agreed to give me the alias of Ace. Known as Ace to the organization I was accepted pretty easily and everyone didn't mind me keeping my identity a mystery. There was far too much crime to stop."

"What about Anabel? Didn't you promise her that you would return?"

"Yeah I did. It's just...I don't know. I wasn't sure how she would look at me now. I hurt her badly Scott. With my aura I am almost a different person from back then. I didn't know how she would take it all. Even now... I sensed that someone is after me Scott. I can't involve Anabel into someone trying to come after me."

"Well either way Ash they are worried about you. I hope that you will tell them that you are okay."

"Thanks Scott I think I need to head to the opening ceremony now so I will talk to you in a bit."

"Okay Ash I will try and find you after the ceremony then. Have fun out there. I look forward to the battle."Scott left with a grin on his face.

"I wonder what he meant by that..." Ash thought as he left the main reception area. Ash was walking to the main hall he didn't notice that there were others that were coming around the corner.

"AHHHH WATCH OUT!"

All of a sudden a blue haired figure crashed into Ash sending him straight onto the ground and the figure with him.

"Ouch. Sorry about that... Wait who are you?" The figure asked

"It's no problem. Now if you will excuse me I need to head to the ceremony." Ash stated.

"Dawn are you ok? I heard a thud and thought you may have fallen... Who the hell are you?" A purple haired figure asked.

"Oh for the love of..." Ash thought.

"PAUL! It's not what you think! I was just rushing to get back to you guys when I ran into this person!"

"Hmph. Well you going to tell us your name or you going to keep that cloak on?"

"It's Ace. My name is Ace."

"Ace huh. I will be sure to remember you. Come Dawn we are going to miss the ceremony."

"Ok Paul geez! Sorry about running into you Ace!"

As Paul and Dawn walked away Ash was still in shock on what he saw.

"Paul and Dawn huh. Dawn must have done something to him because he has changed a lot."

In the main hall over 300 students were standing and chatting away waiting for the actual ceremony to start. As Ash suspected,he saw a lot of old faces. He also saw a lot of older people sitting in the stands of the hall. Before he could identify all of them the lights went out and the main monitor began to shine.

"Hello freshmen. I would like to welcome you to my academy. I am the president of this academy. My name is Taylor Sen. For those who don't know I will explain what you are going to be doing for the next 3 years. For most of you, training, battling, and winning. This is the most elite academy and I intend to keep it that way. Moving on we are going a quick exhibition match between a teacher and a student to determine how your generation fairs against the world."

This confused main of the students. "There is no way we can talk on a teacher at this school! How do they expect us to beat an elite teacher at this school?"

"Will Ace please come to the main stage?"

"Shit. Figures, I knew Scott was up to something but I didn't expect this. Thankfully I have three Pokemon that nobody could recognize." Ash thought as he was walking up to the main stage.

"Who is that? Why is he wearing a cloak? Is he a criminal? No way a criminal couldn't come to this school." The hall said watching the mysterious trainer walk up to the main stage.

"Ace, I will just say this now. You better show me your worth to this academy." A distinct figure stated. He was rather old yet had an aura that the entire room felt. His green outfit and stern face was known throughout the Academy.

"Whoa seriously? There is no way we can beat that guy! The difference in skill is too much!"

"Well well. I never expected we would face so soon. So tell me, should I expected the same Pyramid King?" Ash asked.

Author's Note:Well how was the first chapter? I hope that it was good enough because I spent many times thinking about how I should go about the story. Yes this is abilityshipping and for now I don't plan on it being anything else. See you guys next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Ash Vs Brandon

Author's Note: Hello! I would first off like to say I appreciate the follows and favorites I have gotten over the last few days! I was honestly shocked and didn't think this story wouldn't do that well. What started off as an idea as turned into a good story for me. First battle writing hype! I hope that you guys enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Any reviews or comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading and stay awesome!

Chapter 2: Ash vs Brandon!

"I like your spirit boy. Let's just keep this a simple best of three series." Brandon was selecting his three Pokemon as the platforms were raised.

"Sounds fine to me." Ash thought about his three Pokemon and what Brandon was most likely platforms were raised and it was decided that a water field was selected. As the platforms slowed down Ash began to concentrate... And his aura flared into his eyes. He began to see all the different color signatures around the room. His hood managed to cover one of the eyes so nobody could see his aura. Someone in the stands felt this change and made sure to keep an eye on that mysterious trainer.

"This will be a three on three battle between Pyramid King Brandon and Ace. No substitutions are allowed by either side. Moves such as u-turn and volt switch are illegal. Now please select your Pokemon!"

"Regirock I need your assistance!"

"Milotic may your aura shine!"

As the rock Pokemon storms the field it looks towards its opposition. The aqua Pokemon shines and glistens the field. They examine their opponents and are ready for battle.

"Well you have the first move Ace! Come!"

"Use Hydro Pump!"

"Protect then Charge beam."

Milotic fires off a compression of water and manages to push Regirock against the wall causing a bit of knock back. The Rock Pokemon shoots a beam of electricity heading towards Milotic.

"Dodge then use Ice beam!"

Milotic tries it's best but it gets hit with the Charge beam. It is not enough though to stop her as a ice beam fires and hits the Rock Pokemon freezing it's leg. A cloud of dust surrounds Milotic as it gets hit by a Charge beam. All of a sudden a orange beam fires out and hits Regirock directly.

"Regirock!"

Everyone looks back at Milotic to see that it managed to fire Hyper beam. Regirock falls to one knee onto the ground after taking some significant amount of damage from the Hyper beam. It didn't take long though for Reigrock to wait for it's next command as it stood back up.

"Regirock Zap Cannon!"

"Milotic dive into the water! Then use Water Twister."

Regirock fires a ball of electricity and Milotic dodges the ball by diving into the water. A twister surrounds Milotic and she manages to make a typhoon. Combing the water and the twister it is launched at Regirock.

"Use focus blast to destroy that wind storm."

Waiting till the last minute the rock fires a charged blast that managed to break apart the typhoon but some of the water still managed to hit the Rock Pokemon.

"Regirock Thunder!"

"Milotic get out of the water quickly!"

Regirock charged a thunder and fired it straight onto the water. Milotic tries to escape but doesn't quite make it and has some of the thunder hit her.

Despite Milotic looking fine she was quite however looked at Regirock and saw he was quite tired as well. Both trainers knew that it was time to go all out with the next attack.

"Regirock use Iron Impact!"

"Milotic use Aqua impact!"

Both pokemon surround themselves purple glow. Regirock though has a steel coating and Milotic surrounds herself in water. They both charge at each other and a huge explosion forms in the middle of the battlefield. Both trainers cover themselves up and trying to see who won the battle. As the smokes dies down everyone is anxious to see who won that battle. It honestly could be a toss up of who won because both trainers used their finishing moves. However Ash saw the result already with his aura vision. Both Pokemon were both standing! They were definitely tired and beat up as they were panting and sweating hard. It only lasted for a few seconds though as Regirock is down for the count.

"Regirock is unable to battle! The winner is Milotic!"  
The hall stays silent until gradually everyone realizes that this Ace actually defeated a Pokemon against the King!

"Whoa awesome! This guy is amazing! Not to mention that his Pokemon still could have fought! This kid is in our class? Who said he was a criminal before?"

"Nice job Regirock. You did your best." Brandon said recalling the Rock Pokemon. He knew this Ace trainer had the potential to surpass all trainers before him. But... Brandon started to feel his own heartbeat. What was this feeling? Am I feeling nervous? No... My blood.. It's boiling. I haven't felt this way in a long time. The last time was... wait a minute it couldn't be.

"Milotic return. Great stuff. You did great out there." Despite Milotic not getting hit that much, Thunder definitely took a lot out of her. And Aqua impact was a new move that they had only just learned. So she wasn't quite used to the effects. That being said to take out one of Brandon's Regi's was a big accomplishment.

As both trainers were in their thought's the battlefield started to change from water to a rock battlefield. Because this was simply an exhibition the battlefield was changed for all three rounds of the battle.

"I must say I am impressed. You were able to defeat my Regirock with little issues. I wonder how you will fair against my next Pokemon. Registeel I need your assistance!"  
"Now Glaceon may your aura shine!"

As the steel giant and Ice eeveelution took the field Brandon was somewhat confused. "Why Glaceon? Does he not care about type? But this man I believe to be towards him never cared about type advantage either. Knowing him he has some strategy up his sleeve. I have to be on my guard."

Brandon is sure taking his time. "It couldn't be... has he started to see who I truly am? I didn't mean to show my unorthodox strategy to him. Glaceon was raring to go after seeing Milotic performance: Plus the Rock field for Glaceon is always a fun challenge.. I better hurry this battle up and make sure he doesn't know me." Ash thought.

"I think you should take the first move Brandon."

"Registeel Ancient Power"

"Use agility to dodge."

Registeel sent several rocks at the ice Pokemon but it was too quick. The rocks hit what looked like the afterimages of Glaceon. Registeel though began to glow. Brandon smiled has he achieved what he wanted. Ash had seen a glimpse of what Regirock was about to do with his Aura but he couldn't come up with a plan in time.

"Use earthquake to stop its movements"

The steel Pokemon smashes the ground and shakes the entire battlefield forcing Glaceon to stop moving and slam into one of the rocks from ancient power. The Glaceon cried as it hit the rock from all the momentum from the agility.

"Clever plan. Ancient power is a move where it has the chance to raise the all the stats of the Pokemon. He also laid out several rocks to limit Glaceon's movements so I can't use her speed. But there is something good that came out of it. If I want to win this battle then I need to use an old trick." Ash thought.

"Glaceon fire off some ice beams!"

Glaceon nodded as she fired several ice beams around the battlefield. The ice beams started to turn the battlefield into a frozen tundra. There were ice pillars and all the rocks on the battlefield now became frozen stones. Registeel managed to avoid most of ice beams by hiding behind a rock. Brandon couldn't get why he would freeze the field besides limiting Registeel's movements.

"Now Glaceon use some light iron tails and send those rocks moving!"

The rocks starting heading towards the steel pokemon and a few started to hit him. Brandon though was quick after.

"Registeel use brick break to destroy those rocks!"

Registeel's arms began to glow white and he broke apart all the frozen rocks that were heading towards him. Ash now looking at the Pokemon decided it was time for what he truly was aiming for.

"Glaceon use Blizzard!"

Brandon watched as his Registeel got hit by a snowstorm and... Shards of ice and rock?He finally realized why he froze the field. He wanted to make sure that Registeel couldn't avoid the blizzard and he only helped Ace by destroying the rocks and giving more material for Glaceon to work with. Which is why Ace wasn't even bothered by the types. The field gave him all he needed.

"Use Flash cannon!"

An enormous source of light was gathered and fired directly at Glaceon. However Ace couldn't command it to get away in time. Using all the rocks and ice with blizzard made the eeveelution very tired. Glaceon was sent flying back into the wall. Ash knew that both Pokemon didn't have much left.

"Glaceon use Ice pulse!"

"Registeel counter with Flash Beam!"

As the Glaceon jumped out of the wall it fired a water pulse and just as it was reaching it's target, she fired an ice beam directly onto to it. Registeel was charging a light source and fusing it with electricity before it fired at the Ice pulse. Another explosion happened right in front of Registeel and when it cleared Registeel was covered in an ice coating and had fainted.

"Registeel is unable to continue! Therefore the winner of this exhibition match is Glaceon and Ace!" The hall was silent. Very Silent. Before a huge uproar came from all the students.

"He actually won against the Pyramid King! No way! Who is this guy? Why haven't we heard about him before? He is a monster!"  
As everyone continued to praise this mysterious trainer, the upperclassmen stared at him with disbelief. Some had only managed to defeat only one of Brandon's Pokemon with a full team and yet this kid beat him with almost no problems at all. Others were curious about who he was and some were raring to go challenge him right there.

Brandon looked at his steel Pokemon and returned it to the Pokeball. "Good work my friend, that was excellent work." As he looked over to Ace he saw that he was walking onto the field congratulating the Glaceon on it's performance. "A kind yet fiery trainer. He cares about people just like Pokemon and he has the ability to pull you into the battle. I see before me someone that I thought was long gone." Brandon approached Ace and held out a hand.

"Well Congratulations Ace. Or should I say Ash?"

"I figured as much. I guess the secret is out then huh? However Brandon please don't tell anyone that I am still alive yet okay? I just need some time before I reveal myself to the public."

"Very well. I look forward to your battles in the future young man. And if you hurt Anabel again... Well things will get personal.."

"I understand what you are saying Pyramid King. I will do my best."

Ash then shook the Pyramid King's hand showing the sign of sportsmanship between the two.

Taylor sen then reappeared on the monitor again. Seeing his face everyone in the audience settled down.

"That is the type of battling we are going to be expecting of you Freshmen. A battle of wills, strategies,emotions, and most of all the bond between you and your Pokemon. I look forward to when the main tournament comes around. You are all dismissed. Classes begin tomorrow at 7:30am. Be sure to make it on time. DISMISSED!"

"I will see you soon Ace."

"Wait what do you mean" But by the time Ash finished his statement Brandon was already gone.

As everyone began to leave the main building and go to their dorms, Taylor sighed and went back to sit on his big chair in his office.

"So what did you think of him?" Taylor asked the figures covered by the darkness.

"Not bad for someone who went missing for seven years."

"He has talent but it is so wasted."

"MAN I JUST WANT TO CRUSH HIM RIGHT NOW!"

"Calm down now. The year at Silph Co Academy has only just begun. We need to watch his progress."

All the figures nodded in agreement. "Well then. This year's tournament is going to be the best one yet. Please provide me with some entertainment Ash."

As Ash was one of the last to leave the main building. He was thinking about his overall match with Brandon. "Overall I am happy with the result. But both matches were kinda close for my liking. I needed Milotic and Glaceon to use combination moves in order to finish off both of Brandon's Pokemon. Sure they are Legendary and I didn't have to use my third Pokemon... But still this means that we have a lot of training to do if we are meant to reach the top. It's going to be a long three years here. But I am glad I decided to come back here. Now I can walk the path of a trainer again." Ash thought has he was walking down the hall he saw a purple figure struggling to get down the hall. He knew who the figure was immediately and quickly turned around before the figure could see him. As he turned he was going back to his analysis of the match.  
THUMP  
Ash turned around to see now that the figure was flat on the floor. It seemed that the figure passed out! "HEY YOU OKAY?" Ash yelled as he got near the figure. He took a few seconds to analyze the person who had now passed out on the floor.

"Well it looks like it was just fatigue. But still... These emotions that I am feeling. Anabel..." Ash's Aura also had the ability read the hearts of others. In this case with Anabel when he read her heart, he saw many memories of them. From the Battles, to the times on the lake. Ash couldn't reach any further into her heart as Scott quickly approached him.

"What happened? Ace is she doing okay?"

"Yeah she is doing fine. I was just walking down the hallway and all of a sudden she passed out."

"I see... Well it's been happening more and more lately... Anyways Ace why don't I take her off your hands? You go back to the dorm and get some rest."

Ash thought for a minute."I want to talk to Anabel at least. I feel she has the right to know where I have been. But now isn't the time. It would be best if for now I kept an eye on her." Then Ash got out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Scott that would be great. Thanks."

Ash gave Anabel over to Scott and walked out of the building. As he looked outside he wanted to just look at the stars for tonight. And let all of his team take a break. Dorms weren't really Ash's style anyways. Ash called out one of his most trusted Pokemon Charizard and flew around till he saw a place a little ways away from the campus. It was a nice and open clearing. Ash decided to let all of his Pokemon out and told them that they would be staying here for the night. While most of the Pokemon went to sleep right away, Ash was still awake looking at the stars pondering his thoughts. "Someone noticed my aura during that fight with Brandon. But who? And for another fact how?" These thoughts though would quickly be drained away by fatigue.

Author's Note: WOW that took a good amount of time. How was the first battle? I decided to combine a few moves that I thought would be much cooler to the battle. Obviously combining moves take more energy from the Pokemon but they deal a great amount of damage to their opponent. What moves do you think I should combine next? And what's your guys favorite Pokemon move? I personally like metronome because it can be so random haha. Put your thoughts into the comments. I am currently sick right now so the next few chapters aren't going to released as quickly. But I will do my best! Stay awesome guys!

Combined Moves:  
Water Twister- Basically water+ Twister  
Iron Impact- Iron head+ Giga impact

Aqua Impact- Aqua jet+ Giga Impact

Ice pulse: Water pulse+ Ice beam

Flash Beam: Flash cannon+ Charge Beam


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

Author's Note: How's it going! Long week so I apologies for the late update! Finals are coming up soon! So again updating might take longer than usual! Other than that I hope you enjoy this Chapter! There are some new characters and one some may be familiar with! Let's see if anybody can find it.

* * *

As morning came our hero was awaken to what seemed like the Academy's bell. He was very slow to get up as yesterday's thoughts and battles affected him for fatigue. When he looked at his watch he saw it was 7:25...

"Wait... What time did Taylor say to be in class by? CRAP I AM GOING TO BE LATE!" Ash shouted as he called his Charizard and quickly flew to one of the the several buildings. Ash pulled out his schedule and his map of the campus that he got from Scott and told Charizard which building to head to. Once they landed he returned Charizard and started to run into the building. He didn't really notice that several people were staring at him but he didn't care as he made it to room 137 without any issues. Well except that he came in at 7:35. Unfortunately for him that meant that the teacher was in the middle of his speech when our hero entered through the door.

"Well well well! So all it takes is a win against a Pyramid King to make you late huh?" The professor as well as the rest of the class was looking at the tardy student. The professor was well built and had glasses with very distinct blue lenses. "Thankfully it is the first day so I will let it go this time Ace. I am Professor Mayer. I will be teaching the art of battle and we will have mock battles to test out your abilities. Although we know that you have good abilities already, we still need to see how you fair against others. Please take a seat." Mayer said pleasantly.

" I apologize for being late. It will not happen again." While Ash didn't like authority to tell him what to do, he knew he could have had a lot worse for a teacher. Therefore he decided to play it cool with this teacher. As Ash was walking to his seat he noticed that many were staring at him now. He realized his hood was still up. Although he wanted to put it down he didn't know how much people could put a face onto someone who went missing for 7 years. Before many people could start to question him though, Mayer started explaining what they were doing for the semester. When he took his seat he noticed that a certain purple haired trainer was sitting not to far away from him. But he couldn't think too much about it as they began talking about type advantages and disadvantages.

After about an hour of class,they had a 15 minute rest period before they had to return and start the second half of the 2 hour class period. Ash took this time to eat some rations that he had on him and head to the roof of the building. He wanted to get away from everyone before he started getting interrogated. When on the roof, he looked around to make sure that nobody was up there. Unfortunately for him a certain brown colored trainer was looking over the railing to the campus. The trainer noticed him and stood in somewhat shock to see him there.

"Oh hello Ace. I never expected you to be up here." The trainer said.

"Yes well... I have been getting many questions about who I am. I decided to come up here to clear my mind.. Who are you though?" Ash asked though already knowing the answer.

"Ah yes. My name is Brock. I used to be a gym leader for a Rock gym and now I am here trying to become a Pokemon doctor." Brock was pretty much the same except he got a few inches taller since they last meet. Ash already knew that he was pure at heart and still cared greatly about his Pokemon.

"Brock huh? My name is Ace, although I think you already knew that." He saw that Brock was trying to analyze him and make out who he really was. Brock then decided to go for a stab in the dark.

"Ace why do you wear a hood? Rather why do you go by that name? Do you really think that you can go by that name all year long? Someone is going to find out eventually."

"Well I go by this name for many reasons. It's a name I have gone by for many years. However I can't tell you why and I intend to keep this name for a while. I am going back to class. I done playing 20 questions with everyone." Ash was starting to walk to the door leading down the stairs when Brock put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just one question... Have you meet a trainer named Ash Ketchum?" Brock said with a change in his tone.

Ash looked back at Brock and saw that he was serious. "Yes. Once before. But it was a very long time ago. About 5 years ago on . We had a Pokemon battle and I managed to barely win against him. After that we went our separate ways. It was very tragic when I heard about his death. He was a good trainer."

"I see... Before the incident... Well thank you Ace. I will see you around." Brock hoping that Ace would say that it was after that incident. He truly believed that Ash was still alive. Ash now returning to class thought about his friend. "Sorry Brock.. But I can't reveal myself to you yet."

Brock now standing back on the roof was pondering his thoughts and wondered he could have helped his friend.

"Ash... If only I came sooner.."

Flashback 7 years ago: Pallet Town.

"What do you mean he isn't here anymore professor?" Brock asked with a shocked face.

"I am sorry Brock,but I can't seem to find him anywhere. He seemed to have just vanished."

"What about his Pokemon? Are some of them still here?"

"Yes some of them are. But a good amount of them it seems has been taken by Ash himself. When I tried to ask them if they knew where he went they just looked with sad faces at me. I have no idea when he will return my boy."

"No way..."

"Don't worry my boy! He will be back before you know it. Hahaha..." The professor said with little confidence.

"He doesn't even believe that to be true. In fact he knows something and he isn't telling me what it is.." Brock thought as he was about to leave the lab.

"Sorry Brock.. But after what happened here.. I promised Ash that I wouldn't tell anyone a word about it. In fact if he wasn't here then this town wouldn't be here anymore. Please forgive me." The professor said.

With that remark Brock left more confused than ever. What did he mean? What happened to this town? I am going to get to the bottom of this.

End of Flashback.

Brock had always wondered what had happened in Pallet town. But all the people in Pallet town either said they didn't want to speak of the matter or had been sworn in by Ash to never speak a word about it to strangers or close friends. It hadn't even made news so as far as the world was concerned nothing had happened. And from what Brock saw the town was only making little repairs and he assumed at the time it was nothing that big. He continued to wonder and figure out exactly what happened in Pallet town. However his thoughts were interrupted

"I knew you would be up here again. Come on Brock, you need to stop coming up here. It's going to be bad for the both of us." A orange haired figure stated.

"Humph. I figured I would be had sooner or later. Sorry Misty, but I just meet with Ace and now I am thinking again. I can't shake this feeling we could have done something more for our friend. And Ace's fight against Brandon was incredible. It gave me nostalgia on when Ash fought Brandon."

"Wait Ash fought against Brandon? When was that?"

"About seven years. During the battle frontier. The battle frontier was similar to gym battles except each brain had a certain trait to them and instead of a badge there were symbols. Each one of the symbol had a meaning. They were knowledge, guts, tactics, luck, spirit, ability, and brave symbols. Brandon was Ash's final challenge and he managed to beat him and conquer the battle frontier."

"Wow that sounds like Ash. It's been seven years huh? As sad as it seems I am still expecting him to pop up somewhere out of nowhere." Misty now on the verge of tears.

Brock now went over to Misty and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't cry... You are suppose to be strong about this. That's what he would want. Come on let's head back to class." Both now heading back downstairs.

Ash now outside of the classroom wondered what he should do with the remaining time.

"Well I could go back in but, I think I would get bombarded with questions. I guess I will go in at the last minute." Ash sat himself against a wall while others were looking at him. But they didn't approach him. He was starting to close his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yo Ace!" A figure said. Ash now looking straight at the figure noticed that it was an old friend from not too long ago.

"I never thought you would show up here Michael Simonds. Actually considering your Pokemon skills I am not surprised." Ash said relieved it was someone he could trust. He had worked with him before thankfully and he also saved Ash from a few tricky situations.

"I am surprised you didn't sense me. Ace you are getting rusty." Michael pushed Ash and laughed. Everyone was looking at the pair and wondering who on earth could know Ace that well to push him.

"Shut up Michael. At least I got to the Pyramid King first haha. But how did you even get in? I hadn't planned to join but Scott invited me."

"I was sent here by the Pokemon Rangers. They wanted me to pursue my dream and in exchange report anything suspicious. Could you help me with that?"

"Yeah sure thing. Just so we are clear we are even after this."

"I think you still owe me after the Iron Island incident."

"... I thought I told you to never bring that up..." Both laughed and started to catch up.

Michael was the same age as Ash and unique silver hair. He had somewhat buff appearance from a lot of training on the bottom of Mount Silver. He also had red eyes a unique trait for his aura. Like Ash though he had a dark past. When he was only 8 Team Galactic burned his hometown and everyone in it. He was the only reported survivor. After that he gained his ability of aura as well as Ash. It was not as Legendary as Sir Aaron's however it wasn't too far off. He used this ability to train and attempt to defeat Team Galactic. While Ash was dealing with the head of Team Galactic, Michael dealt with all the smaller bases around the Sinnoh region. After that he joined the Pokemon Rangers at 12 and only a year later Ash joined as well. They were an interesting pair indeed but worked very well together. But Michael was also the only one to know who Ace really was.

"Did you see any of your old friends yet?" Michael asked in a nervous tone.

Ash thought about it for a minute. He had told Michael mostly everything and all of his friends.

"Just Brock, Dawn, and Paul. I haven't seen anyone else. Although I have a got sense based on aura."

"Well that's a good amount. The others are Misty, Zoey, May, and... Gary..."

"Hmmm... That's going to be tricky to deal with..." Ash now worried about what to do about him.

"We can deal with it when the time comes. Come on let's head back in class." Michael now motioning him to walk back in first.

With two minutes the pair was about to head into the classroom when Ash ran into a purple lilac figure.

"Sorry about that... Huh? Aren't you Ace?" The figure stated.

"Yeah.. Sorry running into you Salon Maiden. But why are you heading out of the classroom?" Ash was curious as to why Anabel was heading out of the classroom. Class was about to start and she didn't look like she was in a hurry. Rather she was super slow and dizzy. Ash was going to check it out but he got his answer pretty quickly.

"I...am...not..feeling that well..." Anabel then fainted and was heading straight for the ground. Ash caught her just before she landed face first into the ground. Michael immediately started to examine her to see how she was doing. In a rare state of panic Ash actually spoke out to his classmates.

"Hey Anabel! Somebody help me out here Anabel just fainted!" A few people came out of the classroom to see what happened. Most were in shock that Anabel had fainted but more shocked that Ace actually spoke and cared for someone. Michael was checking her condition and saw stress and a lot of didn't really move to help,however it was a pink haired colored girl that came to Ash first.

"Can you pick her up? We can take her to an infirmary." The figure stated.

"Sure thing thanks." They all three ran towards the infirmary and busted in the front door.

"Oh dear! What happened to her?" The nurse joy exclaimed.

"She all of a sudden passed out in the middle of passing period. She needs some help." Ash explained calmly.

"Well please bring her this way." Nurse joy brought them into the main room.

Ash the maiden bridal style to one of the beds. He was careful to place her onto the bed as the pink haired figure looked at her with a deep concern. Michael was now looking at the pink haired figure.

"Do you think she is going to be okay Ace? Michael?"

Ash quickly analyzed Anabel with Aura vision once again, to check on her physical state.

"Yeah I think she will pull through. She only looks like she passed out of stress and fatigue. Thank you... Um.."

"Aelita. Aelita stones. I just transferred here from another academy. Although my Pokemon battling skills is something that needs work, I am very good with Pokemon research and technology."

Ash looking at her with aura vision and noticed that she was almost on point with Anabel. She had short pink hair and was pretty tiny for her size. She looked fit and with some work she would be a threat to the competition. But something was different that ash couldn't quite put his finger on. Michael saw this and took the opportunity to cheer Aelita up.

"Aelita I believe that you are a fine trainer. I saw you in the mock battles and you aren't so bad yourself."

"Michael is right. I bet with a bit of training you could become a great trainer."Ash and Michael now noticing that Aelita was blushing a little and her aura color changed.

"Wow you mean it? Um... Thank you Ace and Michael... But I don't have any special talents like you. I don't have the abilities to beat someone like Brandon. I also don't have any training partners and I don't know anyone at this school." Aelita said with some disappointment,

"Well it's not only my abilities it is my experiences. I could..." Ash thought about Aelita for a minute. Although he didn't want to really get close with anyone, Ash wanted to help her out. But then he grinned as he saw a certain silver haired trainer blushing from looking at Aelita.

"Well Aelita,Michael would be willing to help you out. How about after classes around 7 we meet near the edge of the north side of campus?"

"Wait what..." Michael now blushing furiously.

"Really?! Michael thank you! Yeah I could make it to the gate by 7 tonight!" Aelita said with more courage than ever.

"No problem. I owe you for helping Anabel anyways. Can you head back to class though and give us the material? I want to make sure Anabel is okay. And I really don't want to embarrass me in front of the class again." Ash now wondering what kinda punishment he was going to receive.

Michael was laughing loudly giving Ash a hard time and Aelita was now giggling to herself and feeling much better around Ace and Michael. At first they seemed so distant and intimidating, but once you get to know him there were not such bad guys. "Yeah sure thing! I will see you guys around!" And with that Aelita took her leave.

Michael felt many things at that moment. He was happy and angry at Ash. But more than anything he felt something he hadn't felt in a while. He felt happy. After calming down Ash knew that Michael was looking at Aelita the same way he was looking at Anabel. He had fallen for her and Ash couldn't blame him. Her type was very hard to find. Ash now had a smile on his face. Although nobody could see it behind his hood. Now looking back at Anabel he wondered what to do about her. He wanted to use his aura vision to look further into the problem. But he didn't want to be disrespectful especially because that would look bad in front of nurse joy. Even before he had an opportunity though Scott came crashing through the door followed by Greta and Lucy.

"We...Came...As...Quickly...As...We..Could.." Scott said panting clearly out of breath. He took a seat on a chair to catch a break.

"Ace? Are you the one who brought her in? And can you tell me what happened? Who is this?" Lucy asked.

"This is my friend Michael. He helped bring Anabel and we brought her in. As for what happened I couldn't really say. I was walking back to class when Anabel passed out next to me. So I decided to bring her here to have nurse joy check on her." Ash explained.

Michael decided to chime in. "From what we could see she was very tired and fatigued. If she was that tired shouldn't you guys have noticed something?"

"Well she hasn't been feeling well. At least from what I could tell." Greta now changing tones in her voice. "If only he didn't promise her..."

"What was that Greta?" Ash now looking at her. He was holding his fists full of aura and was about to lash out at her. However Michael motioned to let it go.

"Oh nothing. Just something from the past." Greta now looking at the floor. Ash could tell that her rage was a force to be reckon with.

"Well why don't you two head back to class now?" Scott said now recovering from the run over. "I will stay here with Ace and Michael. Once she wakes up I will let you know."

"Yeah come on Greta. We don't want to repeat the history lessons on Unknown's again now do we?" Lucy calmly stated.

"Awh man! I hate Unknown's! They are just have so many forms and the history behind them is boring!" Greta yelled as both left the room.

Ash now sitting with Scott near Anabel's bed was conflicted on what to do. Michael was just reading book called Tale of Stardom. Scott then asked Michael some questions.

"Are you the Michael that joined the Pokemon Rangers at 11?"

Michael looked up with a curious face."That would be me. But why would you know who I am?" Ash knew that Scott's connections were solid. If he could find a seven year old dead man, then he could almost do anything.

"I have my ways of finding out information. It is great to finally meet the one who took a stand against Team Galactic. I am terribly sorry about your loses."

"Please it is Ace you should be thanking. He took down the headquarters and I just did the dirty work." Scott now seeing Ash was thinking very hard about Anabel and what to do. He turned to him to give him the truth.

"Ace, as Greta said... She hasn't been herself. Rather she hasn't been herself in 7 years. You need to let her know Ace. No Ash you have to let her know you are indeed alive.I am leaving to go help out the academy. Let me know when she wakes up." Scott was leaving the room when he whispered something that Ash barely heard. "Bring her back to us."

Ash sat in the room thinking about what Scott said. Michael though was the one to break the silence.

"You are going to have to do this now Ace." Ash looking up at Michael and seeing his eyes full of regret. "If you don't tell her now then you will miss your chance just like I did." Ash remembering that day when Michael lost it all made him feel weak and pathetic. "I am going back to class. Let's meet tonight. The four of us..." Michael left the room and Ash was wondering what he meant by four. Then he realized he wanted to bring Anabel with him. Michael believed that he would bring Anabel.

"You idiot. Don't give me so much credit." Ash thought.

When Michael was heading back to the classroom he thought about Aelita. Her pink hair and her tiny figure. Not to mention her kindness for others was unmatched...  
"Stop it Michael. You can't have these thoughts. You can't fall in love again... After what happened I can't repeat it..."Michael went back to class and spaced out for a majority of class.

The other frontier brains came to check on the Maiden's condition and left overtime. Eventually around noon morning classes were over. Since this was the first day everyone had the rest of the day off and morning classes plus afternoon classes would take place tomorrow. So Ash sat for a few more was on the verge of falling asleep when his aura alerted him.

"What is this? I feel a presence... This is similar to the one in stadium... But it feels different somehow.. It is almost as powerful as Michael's and mine." Ash was about to go outside the infirmary when the presence disappeared.  
"How can such a powerful presence disappear just like that? I better keep my eye out. There is definitely something going on at this school." Around 3 Anabel woke up and looked around the room confused.

"Where am I... Who are you?" Anabel now trying to sit up. She was starting to see her vision cleared up and a hooded figure now was staring her.

"I am many things. But right now I go by the name Ace." Ash didn't want to rush into things. Especially because she didn't want her to freak out after just waking up.

"Oh Ace. Sorry... Are the the one who brought me here?" Ash nodded. "Sorry for being a burden to you. You didn't have to wait for me to wake up you know."

"Well I couldn't just leave you here all alone. You seem to be under a lot of stress and anxiety lately. Care to tell me?"

"I guess nothing gets past you. Have you ever heard of a trainer named Ash Ketchum?"

Ash knew he would have to stay strong during his explanation.

"Yes I have. I battled him once before he was reported dead after defeating Team rocket."

"I see... Well he was very close to me... I would almost say more than a friend close. Although neither of us actually admitted it. And seven years ago. He made me a promise.. But he never was able to fulfill it. And ever since he didn't come back I only have memories of him. And i miss him..." Anabel was now on the verge of crying and Ash couldn't take it anymore.

"Anabel. Ash made you a promise right?" Anabel nodded with a tearful face. With this Ash undid his hood and revealed his face. "I am sorry it was such a long wait... Salon Maiden Anabel.."

Anabel now looking at the young trainer and almost immediately understood what Ace meant.

"Ash...?"

"Yes Anabel. I have returned."

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah it is a bit cheesy but I couldn't help it. Next chapter will talk more about them. For those asking if this is about to be a crossover no it isn't. I honestly couldn't think of another woman to have in a role like this. Plus it is good contrast with Anabel. Purple and Pink hair. Also been watching Code Lyoko so I felt it was right to include her in this those wondering I will include more characters next chapter as well. It isn't just going to be Brock and Misty obviously. Other than that see you guys next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion and Threat

Chapter 4: Reunion and Threat

The silence between the two was uncanny. However it wasn't unexpected. Ash figured that Anabel needed time to collect herself. Instead though Anabel got out of bed and tackled Ash to the ground. Before Ash could say anything Anabel started crying into his chest.

"I… Missed… You…. So… Much…" Anabel said between her tears.

Although Ash knew that Anabel would be upset, he didn't realize that he caused her so much pain. All the guilt began to settle into his soul and he held onto Anabel.

"I am sorry Anabel. Something's happened and I wasn't able to come back as soon as possible. But, I promise you though that I will not leave you ever again." Ash stated whole hardly. Anabel stared into Ash's eyes and saw that he truly felt guilty,pain, and something else she couldn't understand. With this Anabel's emotions began to flow out of her again: Anger, fear, guilt, and love. Ash was able to sense this and decided to say something that he wish he had said seven years ago.

"Anabel… I love you with all my heart and soul. I don't feel complete without you. With seven years came a lot of pain and suffering. I don't want to ever spend it without you ever again."

Anabel's emotions and heart couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't believe he had felt that way for several years. Because she felt the exact same way.

"Ash. I love you too." Anabel declared.

Before Ash could react to Anabel feeling the same way, Anabel pressed her lips right against Ash's and giving all of the love she had for him. At first Ash was surprised, but he immediately returned the kiss. Neither one of them wanted the kiss to end and time seemed to sit still. However they both needed to breath and the kiss eventually ended, as both broke apart. They both looked at each other blushing and bright red.

"Ash. Promise me that you will never leave me again. I can't lose you ever again."

"I promise you Salon Maiden Anabel." Ash said with a grin. He fully intended to keep his promise this time and he would not fail.

The next hour was spent explaining exactly why Ash was gone for so long in the first place.

"Ash… Where is he?" Anabel asked hoping that she had a wrong assumption on what happened.

"Well… He is in a recovery stage. It happened seven years ago. Which is partially why I disappeared." Ash struggling to get through the memory of that day. He also gripped a Pokeball around his neck.

 **Flashback Seven Years Ago. Right after the loss at Sinnoh, Pallet Town**

"Although I lost to Tobias, I still managed to beat Paul. But can I truly say that after I haven't even won a league yet? I need to get stronger, much stronger. I think I will go see Anabel. I promised her I would talk to her after I came back. Maybe I could finally confess to her on how I really feel." Ash thought to himself. He was sitting in his bedroom pondering his thoughts away as the day went by.

Pikachu was over at Professor Oak's Laboratory and training with all the other Pokemon. Although nobody dared said it, everyone was upset about their performance at the Sinnoh League: Especially the team that went up against Tobias. They knew they could have done much better against Tobias and were upset that they couldn't have a rematch. As the Pokemon began to take their breaks, Pikachu noticed something was ominous in the wind. He felt a presence that he had felt before. And before he knew it, a shockwave blew up the building near the lab. Everyone looked up to see a Pokemon flying above the town. Some were very acquainted with this particular figure, while others were wondering who it was.

Ash ran out of the house to see the figure floating in the sky. At first he couldn't believe it, but it was quick to see that his eyes didn't deceive him. Ash knew this Pokemon and he didn't understand why he was attacking.

"Mewtwo? Why are you attacking the town?" Ash cried in despair.

Mewtwo cried out and fired a shadow ball at another building. The shadow ball completely demolished the building and left nothing standing. Everyone in Pallet town at this point is crying and running in a state of panic. Ash quickly ran over to the professor's lab to see that his Pokemon were in a state of some panic.

"Something isn't right. When I looked a Mewtwo… He seemed in pain…" Ash thought to himself.

Ash saw this and only had some Pokemon come with him while he told the rest to stay behind and defend if anything came near the lab. "Alright you guys follow me. Pikachu let's try and calm Mewtwo down!" Ash shouted.

"Pika-pika!"

Ash took Pikachu, Charizard, Donphan, Snorlax, Gliscor, and Buizel to hopefully calm the Pokemon down.

"Alright guys, we don't want to hurt Mewtwo! We just want to calm him down and hopefully he can hear us. Ready?"

All of Ash's Pokemon gave him a battle cry and fired off some small attacks to gather Mewtwo's attention. Mewtwo saw the attacks coming and a shadow ball right into the attacks. The explosion caused a big cloud of dust. What Ash didn't see is that another shadow ball came straight towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu watch out!" Ash yelled. However he was too late as the yellow Pokemon went sailing 20 feet from its original position straight into a building.

"Pikachu!" Ash ran over and saw that Pikachu was in a lot of pain. The shadow ball hit Pikachu straight in the stomach region and it wasn't looking good for him.

"MEWTWO STOP!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs. Mewtwo then saw a trainer he once saw long ago: A trainer that cared greatly for not only his own but Pokemon in general. Mewtwo saw what he was doing and quickly realized that he was at fault for what had happened in the town. Unfortunately he wasn't able to come down as he was imprisoned by what seemed a prism sphere. Ash quickly looked over and saw an airship with a Team Rocket logo on it.

"Team Rocket!" Ash thought to himself.

"Now now Mewtwo, you weren't suppose to regain your ability to move freely yet. Looks like I will have to punish you accordingly later." A man said to the Psychic Pokemon.

"Hey get back here!" Ash yelled towards the ship. However it disappeared right before his eyes. The ship was no longer to be seen. And with that Mewtwo along with Team Rocket were gone.

 **End of Flashback.**

"Pikachu was hurt really badly after taking that shadow ball straight to his chest. Right now he is doing a lot better, but he still has to wait before he can battle again…" Ash explained to Anabel.

"I see. I am sorry Ash. I hope that he recovers quickly." Anabel looked towards Ash and saw he was thinking about something. It was almost too much emotion for Anabel as she felt much hatred and anger.

"Ash something wrong?" Anabel asked. With that question though the anger and hatred went away.

"Nothing. Just thinking about school." Ash replied softly. He looked towards the Pokeball around his neck and gripped it tightly.

"Okay then." Anabel knew that something more happened to Ash. It was so great that Ash had to into isolation for that very reason. But what could have driven him that far?

 **A few hours later…**

Ash and Anabel were catching up with each other and discussing what they had missed on each other's lives.

"So wait… How many of them are here?" Ash asked Anabel.

"So Brock, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Zoey, May, and Max." Anabel stated.

"How is Max into this school?" Ash wondered.

"He isn't really attending this school. More or less he is visiting this school for his upcoming enrollment. Even though he isn't old enough he can still battle some trainers here for experience." Anabel explained.

"I really wish I didn't have to deal with them. Thankfully my codename will work." Ash sighed.

"Ash… For now I will keep your identity a secret. But you really should open up to them. They are your friends after all." Anabel told Ash.

"I know. I will soon." Ash gave a little kiss on Anabel's forehead, forcing her to blush.

 **Later on in the day...**

"...! Are you sure? If that's the case then I will tell him. Yes keep this under wraps for a while." Michael exclaimed. He hung up the phone and had just finished classes and went to see how Anabel was the way he saw Aelita and saw she was heading in the same direction.

"Hey Aelita!" Michael called out.

Aelita had a bit of a blush come over her as she turned around to see Michael coming towards her. She tried her best but the blush was still visible.

"Hey Michael. Are you going to see Anabel to?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah. Why don't we go see her together?" Michael asked.

"Sure thing... Come on let's go."

As the two of them were walking together both were just asking how classes were that day and trying to make sure they got the notes for both Ash and Anabel Aelita noticed though that Michael was acting very strange. Something had happened to cause him to be nervous for some reason. But decided to not push they walked in they saw that Ash was at her bedside talking to Anabel and laughing a lot.

"Hmmm. That was quick. So much for my bet with the Rangers. I guess they got back together much faster than I thought." Michael thought to himself.

"Ah! Michael and Aelita please come in!" Anabel motioned for us to come join them.

"How are you doing Anabel? Feeling any better?" Michael asked.

"Yes I am doing much better thank you for asking!" Anabel smiled so brightly that it could blind a person's eyes.

"It is good to see you are doing much better!" Aelita said with some amount of relief. She wasn't sure if Anabel was going to have that quick of a recovery.

"Hey Ash, can I talk to you in private?" Michael now with a serious expression.

"Wait a minute... ASH?! As in that Ash?" Aelita now realizing that Ace was now Ash Ketchum who had been dead for 7 years. Or at least he was suppose to be. At that point though Ash and Michael knew to trust Aelita with that secret for the meantime so they just let it go.

"Sure. I will be right back you guys." Ash said to Anabel and Aelita.

Michael took Ash to the corner of the room. He made sure that nobody would be able to hear them and placed an Aura force field preventing anybody to enter and listen. Ash noticed this and at first was hesitant.

"What's the deal with this force field?" Ash asked.

"Have you ever heard the legend of the aura guardian 12?" Michael asked.

"Yes, there were 12 aura guardians who had exceptional abilities and were considered the most powerful guardians of their time. If I remember correctly though, that legend is over 200 years ago though. But why are you bringing this up now?" Ash wondered.

"It's true that they were very powerful. But the legends didn't describe on how they were corrupt."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see these 12 aura guardians were gifted in a way where no other aura guardians could ever imagine. Unlike you and I who form our weapons with aura, they were able to combine their aura with a gemstone. Allowing them to increase their strength and weapons. These 12 gemstones are the exact ones that we use for birth months."

"Are you saying that those 12 gemstones we use for when we were born was based off these 12 guardians?"

"That is correct. Each with their own unique power and hidden abilities. Garnet, Amethyst, Aquamarine, Diamond, Emerald, Pearl, Ruby, Peridot, Sapphire, Opal, Golden topaz, and Blue Zircon. These stones allowed them to rule the aura guardian world. "

"But then how did they become corrupt? I don't understand how they could be considering they all had a gemstone and were that gifted in the first place."

"Power corrupts my friend. Eventually there was something that allowed one of the 12 guardians to exceed all the others."

"What could that be?"

"A 13th gemstone. One that isn't involved with the 12. It is known as Orichalcum."

"Orichalcum? I don't think I have ever heard of that mineral before."

"It's because it is so rare that nobody has ever heard of it. You see, this mineral is what caused the other 12 to become corrupt."

"Why is that?"

"This mineral, if fused with another gemstone, allowed the user to almost increase their power ten fold. It allowed the user to unleash their aura beyond the limit. With the gemstone, it would make them unstoppable. However... No one was able to obtain this mineral. The 12-gemstone users tried as hard as they could to find it. Attempting to kill each other in the process. In the end the survivors of the 12 left each other alone and went their separate ways."

"But then what does this have to do with today? Are you saying that the 12 gemstones are still-hunting for the Orchicalcum? But that's impossible isn't it? They should be well dead by now."

"Not the original users... But now their children instead are now looking for it."

"... EHHHH?"

"Before they went to battle the 12 gemstones made sure to pass their powers onto the next generation so if they failed, their children could continue the search. It's been going like this for over hundreds of years. They would always do their work in secret and always trying to find the Orchicalcum."

"I had no idea... Wait so if they are showing themselves now..."

"That is correct. They are again searching for the Orchicalcium. And now the 12 gemstones are coming to this school to find it."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had some writer's block plus school took up way more time than I thought! Hope this chapter was good and I will be trying to update more!


	5. Chapter 5: The shadow that saw a maiden

Author's Note: Hey I am not dead! Just very busy. Hopefully I can get back to this story now and I tired to make this chapter some what long. Hopefully it entertains you and I finally reveal some major plot points. And I think I need to change this title... Again. Ugh. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: A shadow that saw a Maiden

 **School grounds-Courtyard**

"Hey guys!" Dawn called out to all of her friends sitting around the benches. Dawn was also dragging along a Paul who looked bored to death to be even there in the first place.

"Hey Dawn!" Misty called out and was waving her over to where the rest of them were sitting. Max and Brock were having a little mock battle just to see how their Pokemon were doing. While Zoey and Misty were talking about contests and gym battles.

"How were classes today?" Dawn asked while the Paul sat down observing the little mock battle.

"Some what boring. We had to go over some contest simulations and find out how we could also use our moves as attacks as well as winning over the crowd." Zoey replied dully.

"Yeah. We kinda already know how to do that. Isn't Ash the one that taught you two those moves?" Misty asked. Unfortunately that caused everyone to stop what they were doing. Even Brock's Croagunk and Max's Sceptile stopped midair at the sound of that trainer.

"He did huh? Seven years. I still believe he is out there. Probably off training for another region. Even still, why hasn't he said anything to us?" Dawn asked. That was kinda everyone's question. Well everyone's except for Paul's.

"He closer than they know. But I will just drop a quick reason why perhaps he hasn't contacted them yet." Paul thought.

"Well he obviously is too much of a coward to come out of hiding." Paul bluntly stated.

"PAUL!" Misty and Brock called out. Both of them were furious with Paul. How could he just say that Ash was being a coward?

"Well it's true isn't it? After the Sinnoh League he just left all of you and didn't contact you for three years. Plus he destroyed Team Rocket all on his own. And after that he still didn't contact you guys. That means he is afraid of what you might think of him. I don't blame him. After being gone for 7 years how could he just reappear?" Paul explained. Although he didn't want to be harsh like he was back then, it doesn't mean that he didn't want his point across.

The rest of his friends looked down in shame and did see that Ash had his reasons to hide what he had done. Meanwhile Paul swear he could have heard said trainer but it was probably just an echo of one of their previous battles.

"MICHAEL DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS MEANS!" Ash yelled to the top of his lungs and grabbed Michael by the collar of his shirt. Michael was thankfully that he placed the aura barrier or else everyone in the entire school would have heard them. Ash couldn't help but yell. He realized that everyone that is innocent at this school and he was partially to blame. Not to mention that meant protecting her yet again. And it finally made sense what happened on that certain day...

"Ash put me down." Ash reluctantly put Michael down but it didn't change his mind or mood. "I hear you Ash. Yes that means that everyone here will be in danger. Now here's a question for you, what I am suppose to do about it?" Michael replied. "We can't just go tell our principal about aura and gemstones. He would never believe us. I just spoke with the Rangers and unfortunately they can't act on this one. No one that we know of has aura powers. We have no choice Ash." Michael said that last statement with some anger and Ash couldn't understand at first why.

Michael looked at Ash with eyes of guilt yet eyes of passion as well. He knew he didn't want to do this but in order to protect these students as well as the world, they would have to protect the fort.

"And Anabel?" Ash asked.

"I think we need to tell her the role she must play. Ash… You know as well as I do the two of us alone can't defeat these 12 users on our own. And although still a beginner I believe that Aelita has something similar to what we need as well." Michael explained to Ash. Ash however still wasn't absorbing the fact that all this was happening. After finally reuniting with the girl he left and put through so much grief, he would have to once again have to put not only himself but her in danger.

"Ash. I will give you sometime. But I must tell her first that you haven't been in the shadows for as long as she thought. You remember that night… That night. The night where-"

Ash drew his aura into a tight sphere and held it two centimeters from Michael's head. His eyes glowed with a blue wasn't surprised at all. In fact he was surprised it took this long for Ash to not threaten him with aura. However these words had to be said one way or another. The painful and fast route was much better than a slow and drawn out pain. He knew he could take Ash in a fight if it came down to it. They were basically almost equals. Something though in this case would make Michael's loss 100% assured. And that was his feelings to protect Anabel. So he used his words instead.

"Ash you know I am right. But if you believe that you should tell her be my guest. She has the right to know Ash. It probably has been bothering her more than both of us." Michael calmly spoke. Ash after thinking about it lowered his aura and his eyes calmed down.

"Come on let's go back inside. The girls are waiting on us." Michael said and Ash followed as Michael lowered the barrier.

"You tell me that, but you aren't going to say anything about your past to Aelita?" Ash asked before they exited the room.

Michael stopped straight in his tracks. Ash was pretty perspective or perhaps it was his aura able to sense that Michael knew a little more about Aelita then he led on.

"No. I plan on telling her tonight during the training sessions." And with that the two left the room.

 **Back in Anabel's room**

"So what's Ash like?" Aelita asked Anabel. Although they had only met recently, they had become pretty close once Ash and Michael had left. It felt strange to both of them because they both didn't really have too much social interaction. Plus after the bombshell that they laid on her she wanted to know more about him.

"He is... Umm... Really nice and caring. The time we spent together was always precious and we always had feelings for each other. Despite him leaving I never once thought that he didn't love me." Anabel explained. Although she cried the moment she found out Ash was gone, she never stopped hoping that one day she would return to him. However that didn't really make things much easier. She was able to hid her emotions for the most part and so nobody really noticed.

"I see… Well I am glad to see his return." Aelita stated.

"Me too Aelita. Me too." Anabel spoke as both Michael and Ash returned from their little meeting. From what she could tell Ash was fuming with anger while Michael had a cold yet kinda warmth around him. Anabel could only assume that Michael had said something to Ash that he didn't agree with.

"Aelita why don't we head out and give those two some space? I need to gather the notes from the classes we missed anyways." Michael explained hoping that she would get the message.

"Oh! Yeah I also need to finish my report on the Unknown and Legendary Pokemon for Professor Brandon! Bye Ash and Anabel!" Aelita quickly leaving the room. Michael followed her suit but not before giving Ash a look that Anabel noticed wasn't a good one. Ash looked straight into Anabel's eyes. She could she despair and guilt in his eyes and she wasn't sure why.

"Ash? What's going on?" Anabel concerned now as to why they need to be alone.

"Anabel… The truth is… Is that I have been watching you for quite sometime now." Ash admitted quickly to anabel.

"You have been watching me… How long?" Anabel now not really sure to do with her emotions. Of course she was happy to know that Ash had been watching her but there was a certain time when…

"About 8 months after I was reported dead with the Pokemon Rangers."

"Does that mean.." Anabel now on the verge of crying and not being able to control her emotions.

"Anabel. The night where you almost lost being pure."

After hearing that bombshell she couldn't believe that Ash had been there all that time. She didn't know whether to slap Ash or hug him right there. That night by far was almost as bad to when Ash left her for the Sinnoh league.

"Those people… You?"

"Yeah. I ended up killing them." Ash said with no regret.

 _Battle Facility Anabel 3 years ago_  
 _  
"Espeon is unable to battle! That means the winner is Bronzong is the winner! And the victor is Lucian!" The referee now pointing to Lucian's side._

 _As Anabel returned Espon to her Pokeball Lucian started to walk over to her side. His concern and worry had became true._

 _"Anabel. Your battle style hasn't gotten any better since we last fought. In fact I would say it has gotten worse. What are you doing? Don't tell me that Ash being dead is going to keep you like this forever?" Lucian shouted. Although he didn't want to bring it up his cousin was getting worse and worse. And if this Ash was causing it then he needed to be erased from her cousin's mind. Unfortunately Anabel didn't take that comment lightly._

 _"Shut up Lucian!" Anabel now unable to control her emotions. Lucian was taken back by the comment. "Ash was the first person to see me for who I really was. Meanwhile when people always compare me to you! The cousin of Lucian! I never had my own self until Ash made me realize I am my own person!" Anabel now running out of the facility into the rain. While Lucian wanted to call out to Anabel he needed his cousin to work it out on her own. What neither of them noticed was a shadow following the Salon Maiden outside into the rain._

 _Anabel didn't really know where she was running. She just wanted to keep running and running. She didn't even notice that it was getting late outside. Eventually she found herself at the port of Celadon City. She quickly realized that her clothes were soaked and she needed to get inside quickly. So she started running towards a nearby cafe to at least get dry. As she approached the Cafe she noticed four men standing outside in the rain smoking under the sign. They all wore leather jackets and had shades on to cover their eyes._

 _"Man this sucks!"_

 _"I know I really wanted to get some action tonight."_

 _"This town is so lame. How about we try the next one?"_

 _"Wait a minute boys. Hey you there!" One of the men called out to her._

 _Anabel quickly realized that the Cafe was closed and there were not that many people around. Seeing the lust in the four men's eyes she quickly reached for her Pokemon._

 _"My friend Espeon!" Anabel threw the Pokeball out in front of her and the psychic Pokemon stared into the four men with a lust to battle. However she looked tired?_

 _"I forgot! She just had a battle against Lucian!" Anabel quickly interrupted in her thoughts._

 _"So it's going to be like that huh? Well this ain't your lucky day! Hypno! Tangela! Come on out!" As the other three trainers watched the Pokemon come out they also called their own Pokemon._

 _"Pinsir and Onix let's go!_

 _"Zangoose and houndoom showtime!"_

 _"Medicham and Slaking go!"_

 _As the now 8 pokemon stare at Espeon it is clear that Anabel is out matched. She reached for her Pokemon belt to call more pokemon._

 _"Tangela grab that belt with vine whip!" The Tangela extend two of it's blue vines and grabs Anabel's belt right off._

 _"Hey my belt give it back!" Anabel shouted._

 _"In your dreams! Speaking of dreams Hypno use Hypnosis!" The Hypno swung his Pendulum around and Espon slowly went to sleep._

 _"Espeon!" Anabel cried out trying to use her power of communicating with Espeon to wake her up._

 _"Now use Dream Eater!" Hypno's hand glows red and Espeon glows Red as well beginning to lose her energy._

 _"No Espeon!" Anabel now seeing that her Pokemon was suffering in front of her very eyes. The four men approached her while the other Pokemon were on guard in case anyone or Espeon decided to interrupt them._

 _"Now then. Let's see what you have got little girl!" The man reached out and started grabbing Anabel._

 _"Stop! Stop that!" Anabel crying hoping it was some kind of dream. She was about to lose her virginity to a man she didn't even know. She tried holding him off but it was useless. As she began to feel her pants being undone she cried out one last time._

 _"STOP IT!" Anabel screamed. One grabbed their head and felt as if their mind had been through a marathon and processed too much information. And the next thing they knew it he was on the ground. The other three stepped back a little and Anabel was released. As she began to black out she could have sworn she saw blue flames in the rain. And the three men now turn into dust including the one that had passed out. While the Pokemon had been returned or ran away from the scene. In the end Anabel blacked out._

 _End of Flashback_

"That's all I remember from it. The blue flames… I thought that meant I was burning or I had died." Anabel stated.

 _"_ I wouldn't be surprised. I wished it only to be a dream as well. I could no longer stand in the shadows so I took to action. I only damaged the ones that hurt you and didn't destroy anything else. Don't worry." Ash now telling Anabel with a horrified look on her face.

"Wait a minute. Then was that you that made the one man fall over?" Anabel asked.

"Let me finish what happened." Ash explained.

 _Flashback again. After Anabel passed out._

 _"Who are you?" The remaining man asked._

 _"I am the guy who is going to kick your ass!" Ash screamed. The man was taken back and tripped over himself. He realized that his friends had been turned to ashes. And the Pokemon for some reason ran away or were returned to their pokeballs._

 _"Stay away from me! You murderer!" The man screamed at this point._

 _"You are the worst man on this planet. You are just another thorn to this rose of disgusting people. I will burn only one of the many thorns of this rose that is known to the world. But please try and run."_

 _As the man began to run he noticed a figure blocking his path. It was an unknown creature and it had a tail that was almost as tall as the man. Yet it's presence was so powerful. He stumbled on the ground and found himself between the creature and the man._

 _"You should never listen to the man who as an intent to kill. Now then…! Dodge!" Ash screamed._

 _Both Ash and the creature dodged out of the way as a dart entered through the man's head. He didn't even have a chance to scream as acid pooled out of his head and his whole body was no more._

 _"Who's there?" Ash called out. It wasn't good. The presence that Ash felt was similar to Michael's. This person was an aura user! But… There had been nobody that used aura darts! Let alone acid darts!_

 _"..." The figure vanished._

 _The creature and Ash calmed down as the presence quickly went away._

 _"Mewtwo. What was that?"_

 _"Master Ash. I honestly couldn't say. It's presence… I couldn't even sense it until you did as well. You better be careful. If you weren't here right now." Mewtwo finished short as Ash filled in the dots._

 _"I know. Why don't you sweep the area and I will check on her?" Ash asked._

 _"Of course Master Ash." Mewtwo disappeared evaluating the area as Ash walked over to Mewtwo._

 _"A person that can disguise themselves to even a Legendary Pokemon? And Mewtwo! That isn't good. I could only thank Arceus that I was able to sense their presence at the last second." Ash thought outloud._

 _"Anabel?" Ash asked has he tried to hug her to comfort her. Unfortunately that didn't work as Anabel started kicking and screaming._

 _"Stop please! Help me! Somebody help me!" Ash gasped. She had been mentally scarred. He wished that he had entered the act sooner. Unfortunately it took a long time for Mewtwo to reason with those Pokemon and break into two of the minds of the men to return their Pokeball._

 _"Anabel! Please trust me! It's going to be okay!" Ash tried to reason with her but she kept screaming._

 _"Don't touch me! Please!" Anabel now crying at this point._

 _"I have no choice." Ash focused his aura into his fingers and touched them against Anabel's forehead. She slowly began to feel relaxed and safe. She stopped kicking and was then asleep. He could feel Mewtwo returning from his sweep._

 _"Mewtwo! Can you please teleport me back in front of the Anabel's frontier palace?"_

 _"Of course Master Ash." Mewtwo replied. As a glimmer of light briefly engulfed the three of them all of a sudden they appeared in front of Anabel's battle frontier. Ash knocked hard on the door and took out a slip of paper._

 _Lucian steps out to find Anabel unconscious on the ground! He quickly takes her inside and lays her on the bed in the tower. As he starts to leave he notices a note._

 _Forgive me. Please protect her-AK_

 _End of Flashback_

"It really was you…" Anabel whispered to herself.

"Anabel I am sorry. I wish that Mewtwo and I were able to step in a lot sooner. However we had trouble. You know how hard it is to communicate with Pokemon from a distance. Even so. I wish I could have realved myself to you right there but…" Ash wasn't able to finish his thought as the door had opened and Scott and Brandon walked in.

"So this is the business you were talking about huh Ace?" Scott asked. He didn't look mad or angry. He looked curious however, Brandon… Well it's Brandon. He isn't usually the type to show his emotions.

"You heard everything just now huh?" Ash asked with a bit of disappointment. He had gotten too absorbed into the explanation that he couldn't sense the two aura's outside. On the other hand it gave him a good chance to explain the entire situation."Brandon. Have you ever heard of the Legend of the aura guardian 12?"

"Yes Ash I have heard of it. It involves those with the power of gemstones and them trying to find a 13th gemstone to add to their power…" Brandon for once showing a bit of shock in his face… "You can't mean…"

"I am afraid it's true. The aura guardian 12 do indeed exist." This came as a shock to Brandon. He even began to shiver a little.

"Mind filling Anabel and I here on the details?" Scott asked. He was now beginning to sweat and Anabel looked very scared. Because they had never seen Brandon "Shiver". Ash however took the lead.

"The aura guardian 12 is a legend from about 200 years ago. It was said that these 12 could fuse their aura into gemstones. Increasing their weapons and aura. However a 13th gemstone was said to be found to increase their power tenfold. In other words unstoppable. So they began looking for the gemstone but could never find it. Eventually the legend died out. But the 12 spread their powers to the next generation. Now they are here trying to find the 13th gemstone." Ash explained. Scott looked like he had lost some weight while Anabel went big eyed.

"Wait a minute! You mean three years ago?" Anabel seeing Ash's face already answered her question.

"Yeah. Now that I know for sure. Although I had my doubts before. That was one of the aura guardian 12." If Anabel seemed scared before then her heart must have dropped to the bottom of the ocean. Ash however reminded Anabel about something.

"Anabel. Remember when that man let you go while… that thing happened?" Obviously Ash didn't like talking about it as much as the next guy. However he didn't know how to dance around it. Anabel simply nodded. "That wasn't me. Mewtwo or I didn't have anything to do with that mean being knocked out." Ash explained.

"Ash what are you talking about?" Anabel asked with some curiosity.

"After doing some research… Anabel we found out that you are a natural born Psychic."

* * *

Author's note: CLIFFHANGER!What did you guys think huh? Yes I know Psychic isn't original. Go ahead blast me in the reviews. But if they are going to be fighting against aura acid darts then how could I not give her something? Also what did you think? You got a little sneak peek to who the guardian 12 are. But who was it? And for those who are about to say that they should be surprised about Mewtwo… Well I got you covered in the next chapter okay?! Gosh I can't be perfect. Next chapter hope to have finished by the end of next week!

Peace!


	6. Chapter 6: A silver's Past

Author's Note: Sorry for the long await! I hope I can update you guys more and man was this chapter hard to right. I wanted to make sure I got this right. Enjoy!

* * *

Michael was sitting on the rooftop at one of the training centers. He was not really sure of what exactly to do. He had a lot on his mind at the moment. He thought about the aura guardian 12 and how much would happen in the upcoming battles. He knew that he would have to get much stronger in order to protect not only the school, but for those he cared for. He also thought about another prophecy that he discovered once on Iron island. And how that caused some of his most precious friends to be taken away from him.

"How could I be so stupid?! Of course it was the aura guardian 12. It makes sense." He thought to himself. He gripped his silver and pink cross around his neck. He stood up and called his Pokemon. Infernape, Claydoll, Salamence, Aggron, Swampert, and his starter and partner Gallade.

"Hey guys. Sorry I had to hold you guys in the Pokeballs for so long. Why don't you say we let loose a little?" Michael asked playfully. He needed to get his mind of things for a little while. They all nodded agreeing.

Claydol and Aggron were having a mock battle while infernape and salamence were working on fire moves. Infernape was teaching Salamence fireblast. Compressing all the fire and releasing it all at once was challenging for the dragon pokemon. Swampert and Gallade were sitting with Michael. They were currently all channeling their aura together.

"My lord, are you doing alright? You seem quite troubled." The Gallade asked telepathically.

"I am worried my friend. Do you remember that day, the day we couldn't stop the damage?" Michael asked both pokemon.

The Gallade and the Swampert glanced at their trainer. Apparently all the Pokemon had heard because the mock battle stopped and no more fire moves were going remember that day and winced at the thought of it. The fires, the screams, and the loss of hope they felt.

"Yes my lord I do. I… No we will never forget that day."

 _Flashback 3 years ago Pokemon Rangers base._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Poppers and the yells surprised Michael as he entered the Pokemon Ranger headquarters. Well it would have if he didn't cheat a little with his aura. But hey what can you do?

"Thanks you guys. I really do appreciate it." Michael now getting pats on the back and everyone gathering around.

"Alright now who wants cake!" A pink haired figure stated.

"Hey no fair man come on!"

"Man I want a piece of that!"

"Come on guys chill out let Michael through first."

"Well at least someone has respect for the birthday boy around here!" Michael exclaimed but couldn't help laughing it off. He received his cake from the pink haired figure.

"Happy Birthday Michael really." She whispered into his ear. All Michael could do was blush at the sight and took his cake and went around the ranger base talking with everyone. He looked at his Pokenav and saw that he was getting a call. He excused himself from the party.

"Hello? This Michael."

"Hey man happy birthday! Sorry I couldn't be there to celebrate but I am searching for… well you know."

"I got it Ash. Make sure you are able to find him before his energy is completely drained. I am worried about Mewtwo after all." He said with a bit of guilt. Michael knew that Mewtwo had destroyed Ash's hometown but that's only because he was forced to. After Ash destroyed team rocket's base he discovered intel that one of their abandoned factories was still holding Mewtwo the base was still on to this day. But since there isn't anything powering the base anymore, Mewtwo's life support systems were failing. Originally he would have gone but Ash had a much better aura sense at least due to the legend of the aura. So Ash went in his place. He thought of it as a birthday gift to him.

"Alright Ace. Well what's your status?" He asked curious.

"Right now Charizard and I are about halfway to the base. We should be landing there pretty soon but this rain isn't agreeing with Charizard. I can't control the aura shield that you told me about yet so it is looking like we need to stop soon."

"It's ironic that the Legendary Ash Ketchum that defeated Team Rocket and is one of the greatest trainers in the world can't produce a little shield for his dragon." Michael had a little more control over his aura over Ash's. But only due to it not being quite as powerfully. Still he would milk the opportunity to remind him he was better than Ash for now.

"Hey don't go throwing that name around. Do you realize this couldn't be a secure channel? What if someone finds out?" Ash was in his mood again. Honestly Michael told him countless times that he was safe. But he would never learn.

"Whatever man. I still couldn't believe that it was you."

"Believe it. Oh how are you and Leah doing?" Michael couldn't see it but he sensed that Ash had a grin on his face. Having aura made Ash less dense on a lot. One that annoyed him the most was his friendship with Leah.

"Dude seriously not today. Come on it's my birthday lay off. Besides I should be asking you and Anabel are." Now it was Michael's turn to have a grin across the screen.

"Dude lay off. I am trying to find a Legendary Pokemon that nearly destroyed my hometown."Ash tried to counter.

"Yeah but Legendary's are nothing special for you. You have even met the God Pokemon."

"But that doesn't mean you haven't seen your share fair. That time that you met with the Time Pokemon?" Ash reminded him.

"Yeah. Speaking of which we need to head to Iron Island soon. We need to get some artifacts there that we could control with aura."

"Okay that sounds like a fun trip." Ash seemed happy with going back to Iron Island. Little did he know that he would be regretting that choice.

"Alright well I am signing off. See ya when you get back Ash." Michael reaching for his Pokenav.

"Later dude. Oh and don't forget about Lea-" Michael cut the line right there. Although he had heard the end of that statement very well and clear. He ignored it though and headed towards the ocean. The Pokemon Ranger base was on an island and there was one spot that Michael loved. It was the high cliff over the ocean. He could see so much from there. Whether it be the ocean, other islands, and his favorite the sunrise. He thought about Leah and what exactly to do.

"What are you doing here? Isn't your birthday suppose to be a special time?" The girl in question asked him. Michael simply kept staring at the ocean and didn't look back to meet her gaze.

"Sorry. I had to take a call and then before I knew it I ended up here." Michael was actually being honest here. And it seemed to work as Leah came up and took a seat right next to him.

"I figured you would be here." Leah whispered.

"Oh? How did you know?" Michael asked. Although he kinda knew why she knew.

"Idiot. This is where we used to meet up all the time." Leah explained.

Leah. Ever since Michael joined the Pokemon Rangers at 11 Leah had been his first partner and most trusted friend. They would often come to the cliff to talk to each other about what was going wrong, how bad they messed up, or what was bothering them. They shared all their secrets with each other. They had been partners on jobs for almost two years now. They knew everything about each other. Well almost everything..

"Hey I got this for you." Leah said holding a little tiny silver box that practically matched Michael's hair.

"Oh you didn't have to." Michael explained feeling a little guilty.

"Shut it! Now open the present." Michael saw the blush on Leah's face but ignored it as he saw a pink and silver cross. His eyes couldn't get off it. He really only had one thought at that moment. "Just tell me if you don't like it okay!? I will return it and you can spend the money elsewhere. Maybe on something cool like-?" Leah was interrupted in mid sentence. And Leah hated being interrupted. But… When Michael took Leah and kissed her she couldn't do much about it. They broke apart because the human body still required oxygen.

"Leah I love the gift okay? It's beautiful." Michael took the cross and pulled it around his neck. Leah blushed that Michael had liked the gift and at the fact that he just kissed her.

"Hey Michael? Do you remember the day we meet?" Leah asked still shocked from the kiss.

"How could I forget? The first time I tried to capture a Pokemon you intentionally taught me the wrong way to use the capture system and I angered a bunch of beedrill!" Michael grinned laughing but he was a little salty about the whole thing. Leah intentionally showed Michael how to anger a Pokemon instead of capturing it. So it ended up stinging him.

"So… Where does this…" Leah began to ask but was interrupted again. This time it was something that wasn't expected at all.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"What was that?" Leah felt as if the entire island was shaking. She stared at Michael as he looked towards the base. A raging fire was coming from the base.

"No way… COME ON!" Michael now yelling and dragging Leah along with him. He couldn't believe that almost half the base had been blown up! The director and a lot of the staff were outside.

"Status!"

"Some of the staff were inside… And the rest of us were going to light fireworks."

"How could we be so careless?" The director looked furious. He had taken preparation to make sure psychic pokemon would alert them in case of an attack. Not to mention…

"Director.. I couldn't sense anything." Michael explained. The director's worst fear had come to pass. Not even Michael could sense the threat.

"WHY HELLO THERE!" A crackling voice yelled. Everyone looked to the top of the flaming Pokemon Ranger base to see a man in a dark colored figure. He was a brown skinned man who had rough skin and a lot of scars. His hair was rough yet cut ellegantly.

"Who the hell are you?" Michael now yelling. He couldn't believe this was the guy who had caused all the damage.

"Hmm? Who wants to know? All you got to know is I LOVE BLOWING SHIT UP" The figure yelled as he threw red round crystals at the Rangers below. Michael's eyes glowed a dark red, activating his aura and saw that those were…

"GET AWAY! BOMBS!" But not all the Rangers could react in time and so only a few got away as the rest were incinerated by the blast.

"GUYS!" Michael yelled for them. "THAT'S IT! LET'S GO!" Michael called upon his Pokemon and all of them shot out already knowing what had happened thanks to Michael's telepathy.

"NOT ENOUGH BLOOD! HAHA!" The figure threw red crystal balls and his Pokemon came out too.

The battle began as the the twelve Pokemon fought. Michael channeled all of his aura into one point. And the silver spear appeared.

"This my aura weapon. Yari shimasu!"

"AN AURA USER? HAHA I WILL SPILL YOUR BLOOD!"

The two aura users were trading blows as Michael dodged all the bombs and tired to get a hit on the bomb user. Unfortunately he was keeping his distance out of Michael's range and he couldn't throw the spear unless he had a clear shot. Michael began to close the distance and just began to pierce him with the spear instead but he stopped as a dart flew by his face missing only by inches.

"Garnet… Enough messing around. Grab what we need and let's go."

"HAHA! FINE THEN! HERE YOU GO!" Garnet tossed bombs at Michael and the Pokemon as well. Causing a giant smokescreen and nobody could see anything.

"What is this? I can't see anything with my aura! It's as if the bombs block out aura!" Michael thought to himself.

"Michael!" Leah cried out.

"Leah!" Michael tried to locate her and found her in the arms of some woman passed out.

"Who are you guys?"

"None of your concern. Come Garnet we got what we came for."

"AWH! YOU ARE NO FUN PEARL! BYE BYE LOSER!" And with that the two disappeared with a pink shine.

"LEAH!"

 _End of Flashback._

"My lord. That memory is the reason we keep fighting. We will not stop until we are able to find Leah." The Gallade and the others thought the exact same.

"Michael? What are you doing up here?" A pink haired figure stated. Michael cringed a little bit. The last person he wanted to see at this moment was Aelita. He needed to be alone and sort his thoughts out. However he couldn't just tell her to scram. The Pokemon however made sure to give them some space.

"Not much. I should be asking what are **you** doing up here though?" Michael replied. He hadn't told her anything about the aura guardian 12 yet alone anything that could harm her.

"I needed to clear my head for tonight's session. You are going to train me to be a better trainer right?" Aelita's smile pierced right through Michael's heart and he couldn't take it anymore. He just simply looked out towards the sun and didn't reply. Aelita noticed and was very taken back by it all. "Hey Michael! What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?"

Michael knew that it wasn't her fault. Yet he blamed Aelita for having the same qualities as **her!** Pink hair, gentle yet powerful, and…

"Sorry. It's just… You remind me of someone I used to know." Michael admitted to Aelita. He had planned to have this talk later, but now seemed appropriate. Aelita was very shocked to hear that someone he used to know.

"What was she like?" Aelita asked with some curiosity. She sat next to Michael as the two were looking towards the sun setting. Michael didn't want to bring up the aura 12 now, however if she was going to fight along side with them, she had to know.

"She was… Strong, powerful and very good hearted. She was the pink haired friend I never deserved. I guess I well… Kind of fell for her." Michael explained. Aelita was shocked and surprised that he would have fell for someone and was a bit embarrassed.

"But… She was taken away. By a powerful group of aura users. And now I am trying to find her again." As the words sunk in Aelita realized that the training session she was suppose to have was for this purpose of fighting this group of aura users. She had heard about aura before coming and she knew the legends behind it. She never knew Michael had tapped into his aura as well.

Michael was allowing Aelita to let the words sink in as he felt something… It was too familiar and very powerful. "AELITA GET BACK BEHIND ME!" Something was wrong. Very very wrong. This presence… It wasn't the same as last time… Yet he couldn't mistake the aura. But the look was very different.

"Well well… How have you been? Michael?" A pink haired figure stated. Her eyes looked lifeless and her dark red pink uniform looked about as dark as her aura felt. Michael had never seen such a dark presence. Yet beneath all of it he sensed it was her…

"Leah?"


	7. Chapter 7: All's fair in aura and war

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while. School is busy and with a job now it's becoming tough. Regardless! I will try my best to put these out.

* * *

Chapter 7: All's fair in aura and war

The reactions were slow. And not surprising for Anabel. However Scott and Brandon had a ton of questions for Ash.

"What does that mean a natural born psychic?"

"Does that have to do with the legends with aura?"

"How did this even happen?"

"GEZZ! I WILL GET TO IT!" Ash shouted being overwhelmed by Scott and Brandon's constant flow of questions.

"Haha! At least I know that part of Ash hasn't changed." Anabel laughed as Ash could only give her a slight grin and resumed explaining the story.

"Well… From what Michael and I had gathered there was a time where this world had Psychic and Aura users living in harmony. Because both were super natural powers they could easily take out any foe that opposed them. Therefore they saw no need to fight each other because it would result in heavy loses."

"That makes sense. If both were so powerful then instead of risking forces, they would just leave each other alone." Brandon conquered.

"But… Things began to change when aura users became power hungry and trying to use different methods of powering up."

"You mean those stones?" Anabel voiced out to the group.

"Yeah. The gemstones. An aura user accidentally fell into a mine surrounded by these rare gemstones. When he had activated his aura to try and leave the gemstones reacted. He saw that he could overtime take some properties from the stone and infuse it with his aura."

"But how did the Psychics even find out about this power? Wouldn't the aura users kept this thing kinda under ropes?" Scott asked curiously.

"Well it would have been easy to keep under wraps. But this gemstone user was known as Amethyst. She discovered later on that she had the ability to control people's minds. And when she tested this in her aura village it worked like a charm. Even those who were considered aura masters would eventually fall to her." Ash knew that if he had ever encountered Amethyst though he would surely lose..

"So did he control the aura users and have them fight the Psychics?" Anabel was slightly concerned. She knew that this aura or whatever was very strong but she didn't know how strong that made her. Fortunately Ash gave her some good news.

"No. She tried next to pierce a Psychic's mind. However when she tired the Psychic had sensed her mind being tampered with and was able to shut Amethyst out. Eventually Amethyst was found out and the peace between the two countries was gone. Even a powered up aura user couldn't pierce a Psychic's mind if they were trained and concentrating." Ash looked at Anabel with a comforting look.

"So that's why the two countries then fought. I had heard stories but I never would have thought it would be something like this before." Brandon was in shock. The old tablets and research he had found was completely shattered. And to be honest he was kinda glad at least he knew the truth. "What happened when they fought Ash?"

"Well… Eventually there was war. However… It was resolved when the two leaders of each side proposed a treaty and the aura apologized then for its insolence. While some aura and psychics then lived peacefully others like those with gemstones were upset. However they couldn't match the power of the two warriors though from the aura and psychic side. The reason? They had found exactly what the other 12 were searching for." Ash explained to the group.

"You don't mean?" Brandon putting all the dots together.

"It's the only thing that makes sense to me. They had found some were named the Blue Guardian and the Purple Maiden. Eventually they were others that spawned from their ranks. Such as the Silver Archer, Black Demon, Pink teleport, some others that are unknown to us." The group was left speechless after that. Aura and Psychic's did reach a time in point where there was peace again.

"Wait then what does Anabel have to do with this then? How is she a psychic?" Scott was still confused and trying to keep up was starting to hurt his head.

"Well… Remember that time when Mewtwo and I sensed something? It was an aura presence. I am pretty sure it was an aura user. And if they were going to kill her... " Ash turned to Anabel at this point. "You are a descendant of the Purple Maiden."

"..."

"..."

BOOOOOM!

"What was that!?" Scott yelled in protest as he saw a rooftop now on fire!

"Oh no… Michael!"

Rooftop...

"Leah stop it! I don't want to fight you!" Michael said as his lance barely had deflected the aura that Leah had fired at her.

Michael had sent all of his Pokemon to a separate place and now it was only him and Leah dueling each other.

"This power… Where is it all coming from?" Michael wondered. Leah hadn't shown any signs of using aura when they were at the base. "Could she have been an aura user and I didn't sense it?"

"This game is going on to long Michael." Leah held out her hand. "Come. Join me Michael. Join me and we can be happy together."

"Quit messing with me! The real Leah wouldn't fall so low!" Michael yelled out. But Leah didn't flinch at all as her hand was still there.

"Join me Michael. Leave all of your friends behind. You should go after Ash. You should kill Ash." The words sunk into Michael's soul like a heavyweight. Killing Ash? Why on earth would he do that? Ash went through so much with him. But Leah's next statement really made Michael freeze.

"After all… If he was there wouldn't you have saved me? Wouldn't you have killed two aura users right there? What about our base? Our home? It wouldn't have been destroyed. Some of our friends wouldn't have died. And it's all because of Ash."

Aelita simply stood behind some piping and machinery on the roof as all of those words had processed through her head.

"What is she talking about? Killing? Ash? And what is this aura they are talking about?" Aelita was scared and terrified. Ever since that ball of darkness went flying and caused a fire on the roof top.

Michael was in an emotional state and couldn't quite figure it out. "Was she right? If Ash hadn't gone looking for Mewtwo and left us behind, would we still have it all? Was I wrong this whole time? Maybe Ash is my real enemy. No that can't be right! I fought off Team Galactic and tired to make this world a safer place! Even Ash tired to…"

"Are you sure that Ash was doing it to save the world?" Leah asked and Michael stared at her. "Maybe he just wanted all the fame and fortune to himself! After all he was reported defeating Team Rocket all by himself and wanted to leave a legacy behind. Meanwhile you had done great things yourself and now you haven't had a single story about you. You feel inadequate and not to mention your aura is much worse than his! After all he has Sir Aaron's aura! What do you have? Nothing even close to that! But if you join me we can defeat him together!" Leah's hand and body were much closer to Michael's now. "Come on Michael… Join me and we can crush him together."

Michael's hand was trembling… But it slowly began to move closer and closer to Leah's hand. Aelita was terrified at this point. She didn't know what she was talking about but she knew for sure that she was lying! Ash and Michael had such warm hearts. Yet Leah's seemed so dark and empty. You could practically feel the evil dripping out of her. She was twisting her words to make Michael join her.

"Michael don't! Don't join her! I know that you and Ash had something happen but you can't do this!" Aelita was practically screaming and begging at this point hoping that Michael wouldn't go. Aelita passed out though as Michael had quickly dashed across the rooftop and had his two fingers on her head with aura channeling through them.

"Sorry. It must be done."

As Michael had made Aelita pass out, he went back over to Leah and accepted her hand.

"VERY GOOD MICHAEL! NOW ACCEPT MY POWER!" A mysterious and evil voice yelled.

"UHHGGHHAAAAA!"

At the Rooftop minutes after.

"Michael!" Ash saw Michael staring off over the academy with his back to him. Anabel was closely behind him but he held an arm up to her signaling for her to wait in the doorway.

"What happened? What was that blast?" Ash questioned as he began to make his way across the doorway. The presence was either masked or gone now. The darkness however was coming from one person and he was standing right in front of him. Ash's eyes flared and his aura was ready to face who or whatever had taken his friend.

"PREPARE TO DIE ASH!" Michael yelled with his lance now a darkness yellow from the original silver. Michael leaped to Ash's position and aimed carefully for his heart. He threw the lance and it went sailing across the roof.

"ASH!" Anabel screamed as she watched Ash block the Lance in the nick of time. The Lance went flying across and Michael jumped up to grab it before landing and seeing that Ash had his aura flaring.

"A sword huh? How very fitting. Do you think you are going to protect your Purple Maiden with that puny sword?" Michael asked. Ash's sword was a ocean blue and shined like his eyes. It also had some crests and a symbol for aura on it. Symbolizing Sir Aaron's Mark on his sword.

"You leave her out of this! I don't know what you did to Michael, but I suggest you leave before I destroy you!" Ash didn't know what was going on. Michael was almost as powerful as he was. The only way that he could have been taken over like this was if it was against his will or the enemy was so powerful it could pierce through an aura's defense walls.

"Destroy me!? HA! I have looked through your friend's memories and as far as I could tell you two are evenly matched! Now with his enhancements he could easily take you down!" Michael yelled and laughed hysterically.

Anabel just learning about aura and psychics couldn't believe it. Someone or something had taken over Michael! And not to mention that each had their own aura weapons! They looked ready to kill each other and Anabel was scared. She couldn't do something like that! Ash sensed Anabel's emotions and quickly shouted to her.

"Anabel! Don't worry about that! I will protect you no matter the cost!" Anabel worries and tears slowly began to stop as Ash's words reached her.

"Ash…" Michael however simply laughed at how pathetic the two were.

"OH HOW TOUCHING! Please I could throw up. Let's finish this!" Michael had vanished from Ash's sight and began lunging with his Lance at Ash. Ash was able to block some of the thrusts and parry them away. However Michael's speed and power were almost too much for Ash. While he could block 3 to 4 strikes Michael had 5 or 7 coming his way. After Michael stopped his onslaught of attacks.

Ash was exhausted. Michael's style was always using brute force and always bursting through the defense. Although normally Ash would be able to defend that power increase wasn't a joke. He had taken some pretty early hits and he was bleeding out of his sides.

"Come on Ash! I need more of a challenge!" Michael said tauntingly.

"Damn he is strong. I don't think I can hold back anymore." Ash began to concentrate his aura and his whole body began to grow blue.

Anabel didn't know much about aura but she could sense that Ash was drawing a lot of power towards his body. It was almost scary to see that much power being poured into someone.

"Let's go!" Ash cried out as both he and Michael charged at each other with weapons in hand. Ash's sword and Michael's lance had struck at a dead even point. Ash's used his momentum and began swinging with his other hand. The aura in his hand flared as another blue sword and his sword clashing with the lance began to grow in size and power.

"No! This can't be! That is... "

"Aura Twin Swords!" Ash cried as the second sword had gone through Michael's shoulder.

"AH! NO IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! ASH WOUNDED ME?!" Michael began to stagger backwards as the blood began pooling out of his shoulder. But then… A smile emerged on his face.

"GOT YOU!" Michael screamed. Ash was too tired to notice that Michael now had a bow and had fired an aura arrow straight into his kneecap.

"GAH!" Ash winced at the pain. He sunk to his knees. The pain was incredible strong and he felt his whole body as if he was on fire. "Aura… Silver Bow…"

"ASH!" Anabel was about to come out to him but then she saw that Ash was holding a hand to make her see that he didn't want her involved. Normally she would ignore him but she had felt a presence. Something... Not human at all. It was evil and all she felt was hatred.

"I bet you didn't expect that Ash. Aura Silver Bow. Another one of my handy weapons." Michael had felt a presence and made his bow vanish.

"He is all yours my master." Michael simply bowed as a yellow light engulfed the space. Emerging however was a pink figure dressed in black.

"It's been so long Ash. I hope that Michael didn't injure you too badly." Leah's voice of despair showed that she felt no sympathy for him at all.

"Leah… So it was true. Who are you?" Ash had known that Leah had been taken away. But he had never expected something to take over her mind.

"Me? I am simply taking hostage in these two bodies over here." A now mysterious and evil voice said. "If you must know I am Amethyst."

"Amethyst? No way… The one that tried to start the war began Psychics and Aura users?" Ash was shocked but not surprised it was Amethyst that was doing all of this.

"Yes well… My mother's memories are a bit hazy but I do my best to keep her legacy intact." That statement made Ash's eyes go wide eyed.

"What are you talking about? Your mother's memories? You don't mean that you…" Amethyst realized that she had said too much and her grin had into a sour face.

"Well it's unfortunate that you found out. But I will have your body right now Blue Knight. And then I think I will help myself over there to the Purple Maiden over there. With both of them we can awaken the Orchicalum and our lord!" This information was too vital! First they need Anabel and him to awaken the Orichalcum and now there is a lord?!

Leah's hand began slowly going towards Ash's head and Anabel was now running to Ash's side.

"ASH NO!" Anabel screamed out. Hoping that somehow some way she could reach him.

Ash's face was full of despair and he realized slowly that he was out of options. He couldn't stop this. Amethyst was so powerful and this close Sir Aaron's aura wouldn't help him! Leah's hand had reached Ash's forehead.

Tap.

"Got you."

* * *

Author's Note: Yep cliffhanger. Also for those who were wondering or been commenting saying this is like Steven's universe. Disclaimer I HAVEN'T WATCHED THE DAMN SHOW. So for those who I say I am copying off of it or those who keep saying this is like a crossover I am sorry but I haven't seen it. All I have seen is that there are characters named after gemstones. If you want to compare it to this sure. But don't say I am stealing.


End file.
